Drarry Ever After
by Rhedd
Summary: Various random drabbles of our favorite enemies.
1. Unexpected

Harry never expected something like this to happen. Brushing his shoulder against Draco's as he walked past him and accidentally initiating a fist fight? Any other day this would have happened, except this time...this time Harry didn't know what took place. One minute, he was striding to Snape's class ( studiously ignoring a certain blond haired somebody), mentally cursing him to the depths of Hell, and then the next...he was pressed up against the wall and being kissed ferociously by soft, velvety lips. Instead of pushing the person away, like any _normal_ person would've done (except he was Harry-bloody-Potter), he kissed back just as fiercely.

A few seconds (or was it minutes?) later, after practically eating each other's faces, Harry decided to open his eyes, albeit reluctantly, to see who his attacker was and promptly choked on air. Instead of it being someone he knew had a crush on him, say Dean or Seamus or Ginny, it was his worst enemy. Draco Malfoy stood in front of him, smirking.

"Surprised, Potter?" He asked. The bloody git.

"M-Malfoy?! Why did you do that?" Harry exclaimed.

Instead of answering him, Malfoy walked away, laughing. Harry was very, _very,_ late to class ( he stood there gaping at the spot the that blond had occupied moments before, for a good ten to fifteen minutes).

But...he didn't really care. He was too busy thinking about that mind-blowing kiss. Unexpected indeed.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, he and Draco belong to J.K. Rowling...yada yada yada.


	2. Puppy

A/N: I _still _don't own Harry Potter or any of it's awesome characters, especially Harry and Draco. (WHY?!)

Draco was laying on his favorite couch in front of the fire in his comfy (and expensive) pajamas enjoying a very interesting book by a muggle woman named Lisa Last-Name-Forgotten, when he heard someone open the front door.

"Harry, love, is that you?" Draco asked.

He heard an almost inaudible squeak come from the hall and then Harry's hesitant footsteps entering the living room.

"Hello, Draco. What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to stay at the hospital all day today."

Draco raised a slim, pale eyebrow in Harry's direction. " There weren't many patients today so I came home early. Is that a problem, Potter?"

Harry, who knew he was treading on thin ice when he heard his last name, stuttered, "N-n-no! Of course not, love! No problem at all! Nope! Everything's just fine! In fact, I'd say everyth-"

A whimper was heard from his Auror robes, making Draco's silver eyes zero in on a rather large lump in one of Harry's pockets. " What. Is. That?"

" What's what? I didn't hear or see anything!"

" Harry James Potter, what do you have in your front pocket? And do not try to worm your way out of this one!" Warm fire and book forgotten, Draco stood and glided over to his boyfriend who, by this time, was slowly backing away from the living room. Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Harry, knowing he couldn't exactly make a run for it, finally took out the squirming and wriggling _thing_ (puppy!) from its uncomfortable confines.

" I found him on my way home. Can we keep him, please Dragon?" He asked pleadingly.

The blond stared into Harry's eyes, who were gazing back at him with a mixture of hope and anxiety

After several seconds, Draco sighed and wearily said, " As long as it doesn't make a mess, I suppose we could."

The smile that was sent his way would be worth any disaster done in the future.


	3. Lollipop

A/N: I WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER! WAH! Now excuse me while I go pity myself in a corner.

Harry couldn't stop staring. He tried, really. But with Draco sitting beside him, "innocently" sucking on a strawberry flavored lollipop while he was supposedly studying, it was impossible to concentrate on anything other than that pink tongue licking the candy's length. What really got to him, however, was the content expression on his boyfriend's face. Who the heck enjoyed a lolly that much?!

Harry could feel himself hardening with each lick and crossed his legs, praying to the Big Guy above that the library's few occupants didn't notice the rather large tent his cock made. Draco, the evil bastard, had seen his obvious arousal and managed to smirk around the lollipop he had in his mouth, which was an amazing feat in itself. He made a show of taking the candy out of his wet cavern, dragging his tongue along with it, and finalizing the seductive act with a wet 'pop!' as the lolly exited his mouth.

" Problem, Potter?" Draco murmured.

" You bloody know there is, Malfoy!" Harry fiercely whispered back.

" My, my, such language! Seems to me like I have to teach you a lesson or two on manners...in our bedroom."

And with that, a smirking Draco was promptly dragged out of his chair, lollipop and books long forgotten.


	4. His

A/N: I don't own these two characters. And since I don't say bad words, Bleh.

He was a handsome and rich young man. Draco knew this. But he was modest about it. Really.

…

Okay. No. He wasn't. For Salazar Slytherin's sake, he'd shove his wealth into other people's faces if it wasn't for the fact that he would damage his perfectly manicured fingernails. Additionally, he practically bathed in the superiority he felt every time a girl blushed in his direction.

So it honestly surprised Draco when Potter refused to go on a date with him. It didn't just surprise him, it completely and utterly blew him out of whatever oceanic world he lived in.

He was a Malfoy! He was Draco-Bloody-Malfoy! No one refused him. No one! Merlin's beard, if he asked his father to bring back the dead and turn them into chocolate bunnies that danced, he would without a doubt do it. No questions asked.

But this… this puffy haired, too skinny, awkward, Gryffindor idiot wouldn't go out with him?

Nope, unacceptable. He'd make Harry Potter his, no matter what.


	5. Hot

A/N: I really wish I owned them….I do, I really do.

There was something wrong with this picture. Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, though.

He decided to do a mental checklist.

Blond, stylishly done hair? Check.

Pale, porcelain skin? Check.

High cheekbones, pink petal-shaped lips, elegant nose, and sharp moon colored eyes? Checkity check check.

Expensive clothes more important than his own li-

Wait a minute.

"Draco, what happened to your clothes?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Draco looked up from the book he was currently reading.

"Oh, I thought I'd fit in a little more. After all, we **are** living as muggles now, are we not?" He explained matter-of-factly.

He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a rather tight-fitting black shirt that hugged his lean muscles, and black converse.

A long stretch of silence in which Draco suddenly started to worry when-

"You look hot."

A/N: Any suggestions?


	6. Waiting

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or its awesome characters. I wonder if I can buy them with air…

Draco sat with his back to the wall, waiting for his lover. He expected the fiery green eyed boy to saunter through the door like he owned the place and kiss him like no tomorrow. Just like he used to. Then, maybe state that he was hungry and that he and Draco should go to one of the silver eyed boy's favorite restaurants and stuff themselves silly (of course, Draco would deny this).

But… Harry never came. He hadn't come since he had gotten together with the Weaslette.

A/N: Should I make a mini sequel to this?


End file.
